1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of producing a road vehicle radial tire.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of producing a radial tire from a toroidal inner carcass, preferably a woven carcass, having no impermeable innerliner.
2. Background Information
Tire carcasses are known to comprise an innerliner impermeable to air. When producing tires the conventional way on axially deformable tire building drums, the innerliner is placed on the undeformed drum, either on its own or in the form of a central portion of a strip comprising, in addition to the innerliner, two abrasion strips and two strips defining the sidewalls of the tire, and is covered with one or more plies and other component elements to form a multilayer tube, which is fixed at two points to the drum by fitting the drum with two metal beads on the outside of the tube. The drum is then collapsed axially so that a central portion of the tube is formed substantially into a U, and the two end portions of the tube are turned onto the central portion to enclose the beads and form a finished inner carcass.
Assembling the innerliner of an inner carcass produced using the conventional method described above poses no problems. The opposite applies, however, when dealing with toroidal, e.g. so-called "woven", inner carcasses, in which case, as opposed to being assembled simultaneously with formation of the inner carcass, the innerliner is assembled only after the inner carcass is already formed.